Cake
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [MatsudaxL Fluff] Written for a friend a while ago. Wonder if she remembers? Oneshot.


It's hard to explain what kinds of things go through your mind when you're in my position. I really had no clue what was going on, it just felt so strange, but oddly enough, I liked it, and it all came to me naturally. I thought it would be fun to work with the world's top detective, but it's been more than that.

Oh, so much more.

-----

"Ryuuzaki?" I asked. I gazed at him chewing a piece of cake, and he looked back at me with a look of curiosity. He didn't say anything. Though I wasn't sure, it looked like he was expecting me to continue. "Are… are you sure? It can't be someone else?" As he swallowed his cake, he shook his head. "Matsuda-san, I don't see how anyone else could be Kira," He said.

"But, Ryuuzaki, I don't understand how you came to that conclusion."

"You mean how I came to the conclusion of Misa Amane being the second Kira?"

"Yes," I replied. I really did understand it, for the most part that is.

"If you want, stay after everyone else has gone, and I'll talk it over with you," L offered. "Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. It was more than I thought he'd offer. I thought it would just be a short explanation that might clarify things a little, but I certainly wasn't expecting this. "I'm looking forward to it," I said, honestly. "Oh! Uhm… is… is that okay, chief?" I looked up to the police chief, and he nodded. Time passed by slowly after that. Hours of talking seemed almost like days.

Finally, finally, the meeting was over. I hung back like L told me to, gladly. "See you tomorrow," I called to the others. They said their goodbyes as they left, and L sat in the corner writing something down in that same peculiar way he always did… holding the pen from the top, just moving it around… right, left, around, up, down…

"Matsuda-san?"

The pen was suddenly lifted from the paper, and with it, I came back to my senses.

"Matsuda-san…"

"Oh! S-sorry…" I apologized. "What is it?"

"I'm not stupid, as you know," he began slowly. "Nor am I oblivious. You did understand it."

"Well …"

"So, why did you ask me to go through it again?"

"I just wanted to be sure!" I answered. This was getting to be a bit more confrontational than I thought. He was now standing up and staring at me with those dark, emotionless eyes of his…

"Wake up!" He said, suddenly kneeling in front of me, poking my forehead. I blinked a few times, shocked – I could almost feel myself going red from embarrassment.

L stood up and walked past me. "Would you like some cake?" He asked. Before I could answer, he had already brought me some. "You, erm… do like cake, right, Matsuda-san?" I nodded. "Yes, Ryuuzaki… I do." Truth was, I didn't have a great taste for it.

"Ah, good…" He sighed, smiling. I could tell he was a little skeptical, but I didn't say anything. Suddenly I came to the full realization that we were alone.

With… nobody else here.

Its amazing how that fact scared me so much.

"Matsuda-san, take a proper seat…" L muttered. "Up off the floor now."

"Oh… okay…" as I stood up, a watched L sit down. He took a piece of cake into his mouth, watching me the whole time. "So, why are you here then?" He asked. How could I answer? I wasn't quite sure myself. "I guess it's just because…"

"It doesn't matter anyway," L said, eating more cake. What exactly was he doing? Asking me a question then telling me not to answer?

We sat in silence for what seemed like half an hour, and he finished his cake. I still hadn't touched mine, but he didn't seem to notice. I took my plate and sat down next to L. He smiled at me, then I looked down at his fidgeting toes. I looked away quickly before I lost myself again. Noticing this obviously, he looked back at me. After a minute (That felt like an hour) he closed his eyes, and yawned. I heard his stomach make a strange noise so I guessed he was still hungry. Naturally, I took the fork and slipped it into the cake, bringing out a moist piece and slipping it into L's mouth gently. He closed his mouth slowly, eyes still closed, and as I took the fork out of his mouth, he chewed it slowly… as if he were savouring it. I found this odd; he basically inhaled the last slice of cake.

He swallowed.

I smiled.

He opened his mouth again.

I put another piece of cake in.

He closed his eyes and ate it slowly, just like before.

I was amazed again. Captivated at this sight. He opened his eyes as he swallowed this piece of cake, and smiled. Then, once again, opening his mouth expectantly. Did he really enjoy it when I fed him like that?

Well, I enjoyed it, so maybe it didn't matter. I laughed as he ate more cake, as I guided it to his mouth. He laughed when the cake was done, but it didn't last long.

"Is this why you're really here? Because you wanted to feed me?" L asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it must be, I'm having fun."

"So am I," he said, grinning at his feet.

"Hey," I said. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head to face me. "Don't hide your smile, I want to see it!"

"Okay, well, you're looking at it."

"I can see that now…"

"Excuse me if I do this wrong, Matsuda-san, I haven't had much practice."

"Practice? With wha …" I stopped dead in mid-sentence, and closed my eyes. My body went limp, had I really been so tense before? Maybe it took the touch of someone else's lips against my own to calm me down completely. I felt his arms weave around mine and his palms against my back, and I felt my own do the same. I moved one hand to the back of his head, taking rest in his soft, dark, messy hair. He parted from me slowly and we opened our eyes simultaneously, and with the speed suggesting we just woke up from a very long and peaceful dream.

"Was that right?" L whispered to me. "Did I do that correctly?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled back. "That was done perfectly…"

"Good." With those words, I pulled him closer and we touched our lips again, losing ourselves in the overwhelming warmth of each other's bodies.


End file.
